


“Take three! Touma, your friends have GOT to stop interrupting filming!”

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, I got bored so I decided to contribute to the TMSFE tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: A collection of ficlets where Masqueraider Ouga gets consistently interrupted by the trouble the Fortuna Crew seems to attract.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Minamoto Mamori, Akagi Touma & Oribe Tsubasa, Akagi Touma & Suzumoto Riku, Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Kurono Kiria & Akagi Touma, Kurono Kiria/Tsurugi Yashiro, Tsurugi Yashiro & Aoi Itsuki, Tsurugi Yashiro & Minamoto Mamori, Tsurugi Yashiro & Oribe Tsubasa, Tsurugi Yashiro & Suzumoto Riku
Series: The Misadventures of the cast of Masqueraider Ouga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967245
Kudos: 11





	“Take three! Touma, your friends have GOT to stop interrupting filming!”

“Your evil deeds are over with, Schraube!” The suited hero yelled from atop a cliff. 

“This is your last stand, Ouga!” 

“No, this is _your_ last stand!” ...And then he trips. 

“Agh! ...I’m fine!” Touma screams from the floor, having taken off the helmet and broken character. 

Yashiro rolled his eyes and joined Touma on the ground. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Akagi?”

“...Are you concerned about me?”

“Well, no, it’s just that if you’re not alright then the show won’t be at peak performance. The star needs to be at the top of their game.”

“Yeah, sure, buddy.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Yeah, I got you! I get it! You’re just concerned about the show, not like I’m your friend or anything!” The redhead said with a wink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiria was sitting in the back, watching her boyfriend and redheaded younger brother duke it out for a scene. 

...Until Touma’s phone goes off. 

“Damn it, sorry!” He exclaims from the set. “Kiri, could you get…?”

Kiria cuts off the boy by picking the phone up. 

“Ellie? ...Hm? Yeah, Touma left his ringer on. Filming’s done for now… you want me to play that song? I’m confused but okay.”

Kiria then pops open her phone and then puts on “Bubblegum Bitch” by Marina and the Diamonds.

Ellie walks in with a hat, as she’s singing along to the lyrics. 

“ _I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart!”_ Ellie screams, as she pulls the hat off, revealing dyed pink hair. She draws her bow. 

“Run, you idiot!” Yashiro and Kiria say in perfect unison, as Touma takes their advice and bolts. 

“I didn’t do it! Ellie, even I’m not that crazy!” The redhead yells, as he dodges arrows to the chagrin of most of the staff.

Yashiro and Kiria shared a look. Neither of them were crazy enough or had enough of a death wish to stop them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touma rescues an extra from a burning blaze. If said extra happened to be his boyfriend, what of it? 

“Sparky, that was amazing!” Touma said, still in full Ouga gear. 

Itsuki rushed in for a kiss… not hearing Yashiro’s yell from behind. 

“Itsuki, wait! He still has his…” a crash sounded. “Helmet on…”

Itsuki clutched his nose. 

“Oh, son of a biscuit-!”

“Uh, you okay? I’d take off my helmet, but…” Touma said, as he still had Itsuki in a bridal carry. 

Itsuki pulled off said helmet and finally was able to kiss him. 

After the redhead broke the kiss, he said

“You do realize you have a heck of a nosebleed right now, right? Could someone get me a tissue?”

Yashiro just grabbed one and threw it, watching it flutter down to the ground. 

“I’m sorry, but in what universe did you think that would work?”

“I wasn’t thinking clearly, Touma!” The heterochromatic pretty boy fired back. 

The cameraman realized something. 

“I never stopped recording! Sorry!”

Yashiro looked over, a glint in his eyes. 

“I need a copy of that for… reasons…”

“Alright.” 

The blue haired boy put his head in his hands. 

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

“Absolutely not, Sparky.” The fiery redhead smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamori Minamoto and Riku Suzumoto were the smallest members of Fortuna Entertainment, but they were certainly talented.

...Unfortunately, this was not their day. 

“We should have been on the Microwavin’ set a half hour ago! Everyone must be worried sick!” Mamori said, checking her phone again to see if any of her messages were getting through. 

“We’ll be fine. We just need to find something we remember!” Riku said to her. “Like… Wait, isn’t that the Ouga set?” 

“...Touma!” 

“Exactly!”

The two kids ran over to the set as fast as their legs could take them. 

They pulled open the door, only to witness that filming was in progress. 

Riku wasn’t deterred, as he was about to shout. And then… well, someone noticed them and they were herded off set.

Inside the set, Touma and Yashiro were wondering what all the commotion was about. 

“Sorry, guys. A couple of kids got into the set.” A crew member stated. 

They both looked over at the crew member and questioned her. 

“Was one of them a girl with two braids, and was she wearing a kimono?” Yashiro questioned. 

“And was the other one a young boy with brown hair and in a green shirt?” Touma also asked. 

“Yes, actually, how did you know?” 

Touma and Yashiro looked at each other and then threw their weapons down. They bolted out of the set and ran into the kids. 

“There you two are! We’ve been worried sick!” Touma said, hugging them both. 

“We, uh… got lost. We missed our bus and then Mamori’s phone wasn’t getting service, and then-”

Yashiro sighed. 

“Well, at least you both are alright. Touma, we’d better text everyone that we found them.”

“Yeah, right. Come inside, guys. It’s fine now that they know you’re with us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsubasa was not expecting her day to go this way. Not at all. Leaping through a second story window to get away from rabid fans, running through the alleys to escape paparazzi. She found a nearby building and ran in, praying that it was empty. 

...Unfortunately, she had just run into the set of Masqueraider Ouga. 

“Tsubasa? What are you doing here?” Touma said, pulling his helmet off. 

“Tsubasa, you interrupted filming!” Yashiro chastised her. 

“Uh, sorry. I just ran into the nearest building I saw. Paparazzi.”

Yashiro and Touma both winced at that. 

“Well, if it was that bad, I could excuse it. You may want to get away from the door, though.”

“Right! Right, yeah! Uh, Mood Gorning to you all! I’m sorry to interrupt!” 

“Tsubasa, it’s Good Morning.” Touma mouthed to her. 

“I-I mean, Good Morning!”

“Wait, Tsubasa, what’s up with your wrist?”

“Uh… I kinda jumped out a second story window?”

“Seriously?! Get over here, we’ve got a first aid station.”

After Touma bandaged her hand up, he went back onto the set. 

The director walked to his chair. 

“Take Three! Touma, your friends have GOT to stop interrupting filming!”

“Sorry!” He said. 

“Alright, action!


End file.
